Harry and Ano Potter? Book 1
by SlythernGals23
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? What if Voldemort had some caring left in him? What if Harry was saved from the Dursleys? What if Harry was in Slytherin after all? Find out the answers to these questions and more! Just click and read today!
1. Prologue

Prologue,

A warm July evening is where our story starts. It is the 31st, and Lily Potter nee Evans is sitting at her house talking with her husband's best friend, Remus Lupin. Lupin was a medium height man, light brown hair with tired warm amber brown eyes, and scars on his face. Both of the friends, Lily and Remus, knew that Lily was due to give birth sometime soon to a baby. She was swelled with her child, and simply seemed to glow. As she and Remus chatted happily, they both knew, but refused to acknowledge the fore bond feeling of dread. Lily and James Potter were in hiding, for what they didn't know. Though, they trusted Dumbledore, a seemingly wise and grandfatherly old wizard, who had sent them into hiding in the first place. So, when he told them to go into hiding, they didn't question it, just immediately obeyed. So, now Lily and James were living in a cozy little cottage in Godric's Hollow. They had a Fidelius Charm on the house, and the secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. They, as in James and Sirius Black, decided that it would be safer that way instead of Sirius being the secret keeper. I mean, who would suspect little Peter with such an important task? But, back to the matter at hand, Lily's eyes widened, and she stopped in the middle of her sentence, and let out a gasp as she looked down, and saw a rapidly growing wet spot on her couch and skirt. Remus, having wondered why she stopped talking, followed where her eyes were looking. He gasped, and jumped up.

"Lily! Your water broke!" Remus exclaimed. Lily looked at him in aggravation.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious. So, after you gather your wits, I'll be at St. Mungos." Lily said sarcastically, getting up and heading to the fireplace. Remus looked at her stunned. She hadn't acted that way for a long time. Back when… Remus shook his head. '_Now is not the time to be dwelling in the past.'_ He scolded himself. He then quickly trotted over to Lily, who was grabbing a powder like substance. Remus hurried up to her.

"I'll go with you on the floo. It would be dangerous it you fell." Remus quietly told the aggravated witch. Lily just nodded curtly, and they both disappeared in green flames and a shouted, "St. Mungos Home Office!"

*Some Hours Later…*

Lily Potter gazed lovingly at her newborn child. He was a small child; smaller than most boys, only 6 pounds. But, Lily wouldn't want any other baby. He was crying now, but calming down. Lily just watched the Medic Witch washed off her baby. She tiredly closed her eyes. The last few hours had been _hell_, and that was an understatement. Lily thought it would never end. When she and Remus got there, the healers had immediately ushered them to a room and called the Ministry for James. The healers were back in no time. They gave Lily a potion, and she almost immediately went into her contractions. Not soon after that, James had burst into the room, and held Lily's hand through the birth, almost getting his hand crushed in the process. Lily had heard that it hurt to give child birth, but that was _nothing _compared to what she felt. She felt as if she was squeezing a watermelon threw a hole the size of a lemon. Almost impossible, but she was glad she made it. She had now a healthy baby boy who seemed perfect in Lily's eyes. When Lily opened her eyes back up, the healer was heading towards her, the baby in his arms.

"Mrs. Potter, you can hold your baby now," He quietly informed the tried mother. Lily smiled and nodded, tried, but wanting to hold her baby. When the healer bent down and gave the baby to Lily, something strange happened. A bright light blinded all, and two ominous voice called out, sounding as if a female and male.

_ "A child of the past is born to thee whom are both of which. We now give thee a second, for both shall give life while closing darkness and opening old paths left behind. We give you Yin and Yang, The Children of Magic!"_ There was a shark cry, and Lily felt another bundle carefully being laded into her arms, warm yet cold arms thrumming powerfully brushing Lily's. The light dimmed and disappeared, leaving the people in the room blinking the light away. When Lily's vision cleared, she looked down and gasped. A small baby wrapped in a midnight black blanket with designs that moved before Lily could make them out seemed to dance. The baby slowly opened it's eyes, and Lily gasped when her baby boy did the same. Black and White eyes stared at her. When Lily let another gasp out, the babies blinked, and their eyes busted with color. Lily's child got emerald green eyes with a deep blue ring around his iris. The other's eyes were a deep blue with an emerald green ring around it's iris. As Lily stared into both of the babies eyes, a memory dug itself from Lily's mind and showed itself.

"Anokoku and Harrison..." She murmured, memories of her friends that disappeared coming up. She looked up from the babies for the first time since the other child appeared. Everyone was about 5 feet back, a protective bubble not allowing them access. Lily saw James repeatedly running into the barrier, his face red and his mouth moving, but Lily couldn't hear him. Lily smiled at him slightly. James seemed to stop, and he looked at her, shocked when he saw that she was holding two children. When the door burst open to reveal Remus, he made a bee line to Lily. He walked through the barrier as if it was nothing. Thus leaving behind a stunned James. Remus looked intently at the child wrapped in the black blanket.

"They came, just like they promised..." He murmured, sitting down on a chair closest to the child. Lily blinked and looked at the children. The one wrapped in black looked at Remus and, believe it or not, smiled a little. Remus smiled and tucked in a lose corner on the blanket.

"Remus, what do you mean?" Lily asked, somewhat confused. Remus smiled at her.

"I'll tell you when they comes back." Remus mysteriously told her. Lily glared halfheartedly at him. Remus seemed lost in memories. He suddenly jerked up, his eyes wide.

"The other is here." He breathed, whipping his head around to look at the door, just as it burst open to reveal none other than Severus Snape. James let out a snarl.

"Get away you nasty Death Eater!" James snarled, charging at Snape. Snape didn't seem to hear him, and was staring at Lily with an unreadable look gracing his face. When James was about to tackle Snape down, a powerful blast of magic forced him back. Snape walked through the barrier, making James from the ground sputter angrily. Snape blinked confusedly when he crossed the barrier. He muttered to himself, and was about to turn around, and he spotted Lily, Remus and the two children. He silently gazed at the one with the black blanket. Remus glared halfheartedly at him.

"Snape, what brings you here?" He spat. Snape looked at him, and slowly walked over to where he was sitting, his gaze flickering between the child and Remus.

"I-I...don't know. It felt as if something was calling me, but... what does it matter to you?" Snape stated coldly at him. Remus shook his head, and gazed back at the child.

"She wouldn't want us to fight..." He said quietly. Snape looked at him strangely.

"Dare I say, who are you talking about?" Snape snapped. Remus quietly gazed at Lily who was all but forgotten. She smiled slightly down at the blue eyed child.

"Anokoku Lily Potter, my daughter." Lily said quietly, making Snape's eyes widen slightly. He stumbled back, pointing almost accusingly at them.

"He's dead! And, he was a _**he**_! Let go of the past! He's gone, and won't come back!" By the end of Snape's outburst, he seemed to be convincing himself more than the others. Before anyone could do anything, Severus Snape fled the hospital, leaving behind a very confused staff, a mother and friend smiling sadly at his back, and one outraged father.

A/N OK, well, It's finally here! I will take all reviews, just, don't overly insult the piece and keep it mild, remember the children. Well I, I hope all who have read this has enjoyed it, or at least somewhat was interested. I can't promise when the 1st chapter will be out, maybe on Friday, I will see Eva then... but well, Thank You for viewing! (And maybe reviewing!)


	2. Chapter 1, Metting Tom

Anokoku Lily Potter snapped her head up as she heard a car door slam. Her twin brother, Harrison James Potter, was outside water the plants that she and him had planted two years ago. Ano, or Anokoku, had been dusting the already dust free living room. Her _dear_ Aunt Petunia and _charming_ Cousin Dudley were out shopping. So, as every other time, she and Harry, or Harrison, though he liked Harry better, were left with lists of chores. Clean the house, dust the house, polish the house, and many more were written in the crisp and clear writing of her aunt. She had shoved them into Ano's hands before they left. _"Do these, and do them correctly. When me and Dudders come back, I expect this house to be __**spotless**__. Is that clear?"_ She had said. Ano had answered back with a quiet, _"Yes Ma'am,"_ And her aunt and cousin left. Her Uncle Vermon had gone out with some friends earlier that day, most likely getting drunk. As many drunk types as her uncle could be, he was pretty much the same. Purple faced and sputtering, yelling all the time... yup, the same. Expect, maybe he was a bit more violent, and wasn't held by many restrains as before. That, and he claims that he'll beat the freakishness out of us. Still am wondering what the freakishness could be. '_Well, he's been saying that all of my seven years of life so...'_ Ano heard the door open and was jerked out of her thoughts. She then hurried to clean up, trying to solely to be done before her uncle walked in the door. She heard the door close and quiet scuffing of feet, and knew her brother Harry had came in. She didn't stop cleaning up her cleaning supplies as Harry walked into the room, putting stuff away as well. Both didn't speak a word, just quickly flied around the room, putting stuff here and there. They both were done by the time they heard the door open and close. Both shared a look and quickly hurried to the front door. There, they were confronted with a sight that was completely unexpected. There, stood a man. He was tall, about 6' 9'' and had neat black hair. It was longish, combed over one eye. His eyes though, were the most unusual. They were a midnight blue with reddish hints. Ano and Harry glance at each other before Ano dropped as quick as lightning, and shot forward. She curled behind him and tackled him to the ground. When they hit the ground, Ano pinned his arms down with her hands, and straddled his back, effectively pinning the stranger down and helpless. Harry gazed down coldly at the man. He crouched down in front of the man.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, a frosty covering to his voice. The man tried to look up, but Ano let out a snarl and put his head back to the ground with her hand forcefully. The man tried to move his arms, but before he could move them much, Ano had them pinned down again. Harry leaned closer to the man's head.

"_Tell me_." He hissed in a voice that sent goose bumps down people's backs. The man remained silent. Ano sighed loudly, looking at her brother.

"**Dear, I don't think that he's going to tell us**_._" She hissed at Harry. Both ignored when the man took in a sharp breath. Harry looked up at his sister in annoyance.

"**Really? Tell me something I **_**don't**_** know.**" He hissed back, heavy sarcasm lacing his voice. Ano just looked up at him.

"**Ok. This man probably understands us. Before you ask, he's tensing like we're going to kill him.**" Harry looked faintly annoyed as he looked back down at the stranger. What she said was true, his shoulders were close together and tension just radiated from him. Harry muttered something under his breath, and sighed loudly. He got up and motioned for Ano to rise. She did and stepped from standing over the man to Harry's side. The man wasted no time on getting up and moving his hand to hover over his pocket. Harry and Ano traded looks.

"We aren't going to hurt you. Another speaker is just to curious to kill shamelessly. Plus, if I did, Ano wouldn't let me live it down." Ano smacked her brother in the arm with an annoyed look. Harry winced and rubbed the spot were she had hit him.

"Ow. Did you have to hit me?" He whined. Ano looked seriously at him.

"If I didn't, you would gone on, and on, and _on_-"

"I think he gets it." Harry interrupted her. Ano just looked at him with a victorious look in her eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. Ano followed. As Harry went into the kitchen, Ano turned around and looked at the man. He was still standing in the same spot, deep in thought. She raised an eyebrow.

"Coming?" She called, making the man jump slightly as he looked at her. He nodded a moment later, walking towards her. Ano offered him a small smile and turned into the kitchen. When the man reached the kitchen, both Ano and Harry were sitting at the table. Ano had her legs crossed and was staring blankly at the wall, and Harry was watching a bug fly around. The man walked over to the table and sat down, making the two twins look at him. Harry then grinned.

"So, your name?" He asked, smiling cheekily at the man. Ano glared at him and smacked his arm again.

"Manners!" She warned in a commanding voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother."

"Good. Now, your name sir?" She said, turning back to the man. He smiled slightly at the twins.

"Thomas Mīkla. Just Tom for short." Ano smiled and held out her hand. Harry followed the action.

"Anokoku Potter. Just call me Ano please." Ano said, and was surprised when Tom brought her hand to his mouth and ghosted his lips over the back of her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Ano." He said politely. He then dropped her hand and turned to Harry. Harry got the message, even though Ano had just pointedly poked his side.

"Harrison Potter, but, seriously, if you don't call me Harry, I might just have to kill you after all." Tom chuckled as Ano sighed exasperatedly. She shook her head at Harry and turned back to Tom.

"Sorry. He doesn't get to do that often. You're the, what, second person he's ever said that too? So, yeah. But, _whatever_." Ano shrugged at the end, and Tom looked slightly lost. But, soon a curious look entered his eyes.

"Just minutes ago, you and Harry were trying to keep me from leaving and, basically, threating me. What's with the change?" Harry and Ano glanced at each other. Harry shrugged.

"As we said, another speaker is too curious just to kill." He told Tom. Tom didn't look convinced. Ano sighed.

"Fine. We are telling the truth about you being too curious to kill. The door was locked, yet you still got in, unarmed as well. But, you..." She trailed off, her eyes fogging and adapting a glassy look. Harry looked, worried, at his sister, totally forgetting Tom for the moment. He nudged her slightly, and she seemed to snap back to reality. She was blinking rapidly, and she looked up at Tom. Her mouth opened, and she seemed speechless. Her mouth moved for a moment before her voice started working.

"Y-your not Thomas Mīkla, y-you're..." she took a deep breath, preparing herself "T-tom R-riddle..." Tom gaped at her, and Harry's own eyes widened as he looked over at Tom. He turned to Ano and took her shoulders in a tight grasp, and made her face him.

"The same from the-?" He asked, gazing meaningfully at Ano. She looked up at him and nodded, looking faint. He let go of her, looking faint himself now. Both turned and stared at Tom. Tom stared back, and then Ano let out a happy shout of 'Tom!' and jumped up from her chair and through herself at the man. A second later, Harry followed his sister, and flung himself at Tom. So, Tom found himself with an arm full of two very happy twins, one squealing and shouting everything that they were going to do first, and the other just shouting 'Tom!' over and over again. Tom awkwardly patted to two back with his hands, hoping that they would get the message, but that only made the twins squeal together, _very_ loudly. Tom winced as his ears were abused at the squeals and quickly spoken words. A thought crossed his mind, and he cut off the twins noises with a small 'hm'. Ano lifted her head from where it was buried in his chest.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up into Tom's eyes. Harry also looked up, and questioned Tom with his eyes. Tom looked down at Ano, a frown between his eyebrows.

"How did you know that I wasn't Thomas Mīkla?" He asked her. Ano frowned herself, and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I just looked at you closer, and you looked like what Tommy-Boy would look like. You're, like, twins." Ano smile cheekily up at Tom, and Harry laughed at Tom's shocked face. He was speechless for a moment before he gain his voice again.

"TOMMY-BOY?" He screeched, making Ano and Harry jump away from him, holding their ears.

"Ow. No need to screech. Tom said that I could. So _there_!" Ano said, sticking her tongue out at him. Harry chuckled.

"Ano, you do know that the Tom in front of us, and the diary Tom are the same people, right?" Harry asked. Ano blinked. She then looked slightly sheepish, and put on a sloppy, _'Of course' _look.

"Pesh, I knew _that._" Ano said, waving her hand through the air in a careless manner. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did." Harry told her in a mock convinced voice. Ano stuck her nose up in a mocking way.

"Told you so." She said haughtily. Harry and Ano looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Tom looked at them, slightly confused on why they were laughing. But, was happy that they were happy and not screaming and running away from him. Though, the mood swings were very high...

"Hey, Tom, why did you come here in the first place?" Ano asked, having stopped laughing first. Harry stopped laughing soon after the question was asked, and looked over at Tom as well. Tom himself was slightly nervous about what he was going to ask.

"Well," Tom took a deep breath "I wanted youtwotocomeandlivewithme." He said in one breath. Ano and Harry blinked slowly.

"What?" Ano asked, sounding confused. Tom's heart sank.

"Can you repeat the question? And slow down?" Harry put in. Tom's heart swelled with hope.

"I said, will you come and live with me? You'll be safer at my place, I have..." He trailed off nervously at the twins faces. Ano had a blank look on, and Harry was looking absolutely shocked to the core. Both the twins looked at each other, and Ano mouthed something to Harry. Then, grins suddenly bloomed across their faces, and they looked back to Tom.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Both grinned, as they ran to Tom, jumping once again into his arms. Tom's face also broke out in to a grin as he embraced the two twins in his arms. Ano then looked up.

"Wait, why do you want to take us away? I mean, we've just met you, and you want us to live with you. Why?" She asked, her eyes glittering with curiosity.

"Well, really, I just felt a pull. After I felt the pull, I knew your names and where you live and everything. And, the pull I was talking about, it was urging me to take you away from your relatives. I wondered why, but now that I can feel your bony structures, it's a wonder why I didn't come sooner." Tom smiled, and Ano grinned back. Harry then let out a gasp, jumping up from the embrace. He looked frantic. Ano also jumped up, and Tom straightened and focused on Harry.

"What is it?" Ano asked worried. Harry turned to her, and waved his arms around wildly.

"We've got to pack! And we've got to leave a note, and tell Tom, and, and-" Ano sighed as she cut it.

"Harry, we've got 3 more hours to pack and get the heck out of here. Take a chill pill." Harry blinked.

"Then we've got to start right now!" He exclaimed, take Ano's hand and rushing out of the kitchen. Tom shook his head, a slightly smile on his face as he followed to twins out. This was going to be interesting.

A/N Hey! I'm REALLY sorry that it took soooooo long to upload this! It wrote it, changed it, rewrote it, changed it again, threw everything out, and ta da! I really hate this chapter for some reason, and I'll answer some question that might be floating in your head,

1.) What's up with all the random mood changes?

_Well, you see, I write this way. There will be many mood changes during this, and I'm sorry if you don't like, but that's just how it is. I know, it sucks, but once again, I just write this way._

2.) Why are Ano and Harry so accepting of Tom after they basically threatened him?

_This will hopefully answered in the next chapter. Sorry! Though, notice how Harry in one part says Diary Tom and Tom. All Harry Potter freaks, I hope this might help you._

3.) Why are two seven year old children so adapt at fighting people?

_In this story, Harry and Ano have trained themselves to fight Dudley so they could take him and his gang on. I think this will fit with stuff later in the story._

4.) Where's my Ice Cream?

_I have no idea. Try under the couch. Looked there? Then check the freezer. Can I have an ice cream? It's my birthday! I get special rights!_

Ok, well if you reached this far, good for you! Have a nice night, and don't forget to stay tuned! (Reviews?)_  
_


End file.
